Sorry
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: Chen yang tidak pengertian,mimpi gila Xiumin,dan Lay si penengah antara mereka. It's ChenMin XiuChen XiuminxChen! slight Sulay! Yaoi boyxboy! Lime! mind to RnR?


**Sorry**

**.**

**ChenMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

Seketika pintu malang itu dibanting dengan keras dan mninggalkan keheningan setelahnya.

"Aish seharusnya aku yang marah" lelaki dengan rahang tegas itu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Sejak tadi di mobil mereka berdebat dengan suara keras. Berawal dari namja imut yang bangga dengan pencapaiannya dan namja tampan yang tidak suka dengan itu.

_**Flashback**_

"Chenie kau lihat kan? Fotoku terus terusan dibicarakan padahal ini sudah lewat beberapa minggu" namja imut ini tidak lelahnya mengoceh dari tadi sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Hm" namja yang dipanggil Chennie terlihat tidak peduli.

"Chenie~" namja imut tadi menatap namja tampan yang sedang menyetir itu dengan raut wajah cemberutnya.

"Chenie kau kenapa?" Berkali kali Xiumin alias namja imut ini bertanya namun tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan cepat Chen alias namja yang dipanggil Chenie ini meminggirkan mobilnya di sebuah jalan yang sepi.

"Aku tidak suka." Kata Chen dingin.

"Apa? Apa yang kau tidak suka?" Xiumin hanya memandang Chen dengan tatapan polos.

"Kenapa kau memamerkan absmu didepan banyak orang Minnie?"

"Eh? Itu kan..."

"Apa? Itu disuruh oleh manager? Atau disuruh siapa?"

"Aku yang mau"

"Kau gila?!" Chen membentak

"Tapi kau juga ikut membuka bajuku kan?!" Xiumin tak mau kalah

"Kau pikir aku rela kalau bajumu dibuka orang lain?! Setidaknya aku ikut kan" kata Chen.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun. Aku tidak suka dan kau membuatku kesal."

"Ini kan impianku Chen"

"Lebih tepatnya impian gilamu! Untung saja ada Luna yang menghiburku"

"Mwo?! Jadi kau menghilang sehabis show karena berkencan dengan Luna?!"

"Salahmu duluan kan? Kau membuatku kesal. Dan kami tidak berkencan,dia menghiburku!"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau kesal!"

Chen tidak menjawab dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju dorm.

Dijalan mereka hanya saling terdiam dan tidak ada yang mau bicara.

Mobil itu terparkir digarasi. Dan sesaat setelah mobil dimatikan,Minseok keluar dengan cepat.

"Minnie dengarkan dulu"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" Pintu kamar mereka dibanting keras oleh Xiumin.

_**Flashback end**_

"Chen,ada apa?" Suho datang setelah mendengar pintu dibantung keras.

"Xiumin hyung ngambek" kata Chen.

"Kau apakan dia?" Kali ini Lay datang membawa secangkir kopi yang langsung diberikan ke Suho.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dia memamerkan badannya didepan banyak orang" kata Chen.

"Sudahlah biar aku yang urus,kau mau makan?" Kata Lay. Perdebatan seperti ini sudah biasa dia hadapi sebelumnya.

"Tidak,aku mau nonton TV saja" kata Chen pergi ke ruang TV dan bergabung bersama Kai dan Sehun.

"Xiumin ge?" Lay mengetuk pintu kamar ChenMin.

"Jangan ganggu aku" kata Xiumin ketus.

"Ayolah ge,bukakan pintunya" kata Lay.

"Tidak mau" kata Xiumin.

"Buka atau aku tidak akan masak makanan untukmu lagi" kata Lay mulai kesal.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Suho.

"Tidak usah,sana gege temani Chen saja" kata Lay yang segera dituruti oleh Suho.

_Cklek_

Bersamaan dengan perginya Suho,pintu pun terbuka.

"Gege,ayo ikut aku" Lay menarik pelan Xiumin dari dalam kamar.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Lay agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Setelah menutup pintu,Lay menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Nah,ceritakan masalah gege" kata Lay sambil duduk disebelah Xiumin.

"Aku selama ini memimpikan punya tubuh yang bagus agar aku bisa sesekali tampil topless didepan fans. Tapi Chen tidak mau mengerti" kata Xiumin.

"Chen hanya bertingkah seperti namjachingu pada umumnya ge,itu wajar" kata Lay

"Wajar bagaimana? Pokoknya aku tidak terima" kata Xiumin kesal.

"Dia tidak mau apa yang seharusnya hanya jadi miliknya malah diumbar umbar ge,itu wajar" kata Lay

Xiumin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Lagi pula harusnya gege bersyukur karena Chen sangat peduli pada gege,itu tandanya dia sangat menyayangi gege. Kalau Chen tidak sayang dia tidak mungkin menasehati gege begitu. Dan siapa yang mau kalau pacarnya harus memperlihatkan tubuhnya ke orang lain?" kata Lay.

"Benar juga" gumam Xiumin setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Gege pernah cemburu pada Chen kan? Nah Chen sekarang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau Xiumin ge ingin Chen mengerti tentang impian gege,Chen juga mau dimengerti kalau Xiumin ge hanya miliknya" kata Lay memegang bahu Xiumin.

"Sehabis show waktu itu,Chen sebenarnya ingin bercerita padaku dan Suho ge. Tapi sayangnya kami sedang sibuk dan akhirnya dia bercerita ke Luna. Luna sangat mendukung kalian,tapi Xiumin ge sering salah paham ke Luna" sambung Lay.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Dari mana ya? Aku lupa" Lay menggaruk belakang kepalanya,penyakit pelupanya kambuh lagi.

"Aish baiklah Luna tidak penting. Dan sekarang bagaimana caraku meminta maaf ke Chen? Aku merasa tidak enak hati padanya" kata Xiumin.

"Bukannya kalian sering berbaikan dengan sendirinya?" Tanya Lay.

"Iya tapi.. aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya" kata Xiumin.

"Memberikan hadiah sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk" kata Lay.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" Kata Xiumin.

"Chen suka apa? Gege bisa memberikan itu pada Chen" kata Lay.

"Hmm molla,apapun yang kuberikan pasti Chenie akan menerimanya" kata Xiumin nampak berpikir.

"Nah bagus,dari pada kau susah susah cari barang lebih baik kau minta maaf langsung ke Chen dan berjanji tidak akan membuatnya kesal lagi" kata Lay.

"Kau benar. Xie xie Lay" Xiumin memeluk Lay.

"Sama sama ge" Lay memeluk balik Xiumin.

"Nah sekarang minta maaf ke Chen,dia sangat menyayangimu ge. Jangan sampai kau menyesal" kata Lay.

"Iya,sekali lagi terimakasih Lay. Kalau tidak ada kau entah apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang" kata Xiumin meninggalkan kamar SuLay.

"Chenie chenie chenie~" Xiumin berjalan dengan sesekali melompat lompat kecil menuju kamarnya dan Chen.

"Eh? Pintunya tertutup?" Xiumin membuka pelan kenop pintu.

"Tidak dikunci? Apa Chenie ada disini?" Xiumin masuk dengan perlahan. Sebelumnya dia melihat ke ruang tv hanya ada Suho yang sedang menikmati kopinya,sudah tidak ada Kai,Sehun dan Chen disana.

"Eh? Kenapa pintu kamar mandi terbuka? Lampunya juga menyala?" Xiumin mengendap endap mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Matanya membulat melihat Chen berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan celana yang sedikit melorot. Kedua tangan Chen menuju ke depan selangkangannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Xiumin sudah tau Chen sedang bermain solo.

Xiumin terdiam beberapa menit dan tiba tiba dia tersenyum senang karena mendapat ide.

Pelan pelan Xiumin masuk ke kamar mandi agar Chen tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan gerakan tiba tiba Xiumin memeluk Chen dari belakang.

"H-hyung?!" Chen yang terkaget berusaha untuk menaikkan celananya lagi tapi dicegah oleh Xiumin.

"Kenapa kaget? Aku mau membantumu" jemari mungil Xiumun bergerak menuju junior Chen dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana ahh kau tau kalau nggh aku sedang disini?" Chen menikmati remasan Xiumin di juniornya.

"Aku tadi ke ruang tv,tapi kau tidak ada. Ternyata kau disini" remasan Xiumin bertambah kuat.

"Ohh shh" Chen masih sibuk mendesah menikmati service Xiumin.

Dengan cekatan Xiumin membalikan badan Chen dan mendudukannya di toilet duduk disana.

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskan Chen kecil,Chenie. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ingin 'itu' hm?" Xiumin mengocok junior Chen dengan tempo yang tidak karuan.

"Kai dan ahh Sehun mmhhh mereka mengerjaiku ahh"

"Mengerjaimu bagaimana?" Xiumin tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sambil terus mengocok junior Chen yang sudah mulai menegang di tangannya.

"Mereka bilanghh itu film action akhh ternyata ohh yaampun" Chen dengan refleks mendongakkan kepalanya ketika juniornya masuk ke goa hangat milik Xiumin. Juniornya dikulum dan sesekali digigit pelan oleh Xiumin.

"Ahh siapa yang mmhh mengajarimu hm? K-kau tidak pernah begini ahh sebelumnya" kata Chen.

Bukannya menjawab,Xiumin hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi junior Chen yang ada di dalam mulut Xiumin.

Merasa junior Chen semakin membesar dalam mulutnya,Xiumin menyedot junior Chen hingga pipinya membentuk cekung.

"Ahh Minnie~ aku nghh aku akan ohh" belum sempat Chen menyelesaikan kalimatnya,caitannya sudah keluar dan memenuhi mulut Xiumin. Tanpa jijik Xiumin menelan cairan Chen dan membiarkan beberapa tetes keluar dari mulutnya.

"Damn! Hot Xiuminnie" Chen menarik dagu Xiumin dan menjilati sisa cairannya sendiri di sekitar bibir Xiumin. Setelah merasa cukup bersih Chen mencuri kesempatan mengecup bibir manis Xiumin.

"Chenie aku mau minta maaf,aku terlalu marah tadi. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Anggap saja tadi itu sebagai permintaan maafku" kata Xiumin.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu tanpa kau minta Minnie. Dan terimakasih telah membantu memuaskan adik kecilku" kata Chen.

"Dan.. aku hanya bisa memasukkan juniormu ke mulutku karena besok kita ada jadwal. Kurahap kau mengerti" kata Xiumin.

"Bukan masalah untukku" Chen mengecup kilat ujung hidung Xiumin.

"Chenie ayo tidur,aku mengantuk" Xiumin mengusap matanya dengan gerakan yang menurut Chen sangat menggemaskan.

"Apapun untukmu" setelah membetulkan celananya,Chen menggendong Xiumin dengan bridal style dan menidurkannya dengan hati hati di ranjangnya.

Ketika Chen beranjak menuju ranjangnya sendiri,Xiumin menahan tangannya.

"Aku mau tidur sambil kau peluk" Xiumin mengeluarkan sifat manjanya.

"Baiklah"

Xiumin menggeser badannya untuk memberikan ruang ke Chen.

Chen berbaring menghadap Xiumin,tangannya mengusap rambut Xiumin dan kakinya melingkar di kaki Xiumin sementara Xiumin wajahnya dia tenggelamkan di dada Chen dan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Chen.

"Jaljayo love" kata Xiumin.

"Jaljayo nae sarang" kata Chen.

**END**

**Akhirnya ff yang sudah menjamur ini selesai /tebar bunga/**

**Mianhae ya ceritanya aneh TT atau mungkin alurnya ga nyambung dan bikin geli geli gimana gitu/?**

**Ini romance enggak,sedih juga enggak,komedi apa lagi -_-"**

**Reviewnya juseyo? :3**


End file.
